Many individuals have outdoor occupations and/or hobbies and find themselves needful of a device that will dry and/or warm gloves. Often times, an individual may be traveling in a vehicle between sites.
It is an objective of the present invention to provide a glove drying for use in moving vehicles. It is a further objective to provide such a device that may also be provided in combination with a drying apparatus. A still further object is to provide such a device with provisions to direct drying air into a glove including the finger portions thereof, and to circulate and subsequently discharge the drying air to the atmosphere. A yet further object is to provide such a device that will readily accept gloves, and that will permit easy removal of such gloves from the dryer. These and still further objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description of preferred embodiments.